


Movie theatre

by RyuRaven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyuRaven/pseuds/RyuRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As they finish another fight, Chat Noir and Ladybug find themselves trapped in a dark room of the movie theatre. Their miraculouses are about to run out of time, too. Reveal Fic. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie theatre

**Author's Note:**

> I swore I was too gay to ever write a fanfic with a straight main pairing. Yet here I am, posting this.

“Cataclysm!” Chat Noir shouted and rushed forward. The villain ran away towards the broken door, where Ladybug appeared just in time. The villain lowered himself to slide underneath her legs, but Chat managed to reach out in time, placing his hand on the headphones. The object crumbled in his hands, and an akuma came out.

“Time to de-evilize!” Ladybug shouted and caught the critter with one swing of her yoyo. “Bye bye, little butterfly.” She threw the radio her lucky charm produced earlier in the air and said, “Miraculous ladybug!” after which the city was repaired by a cloud of ladybugs. “Pound it.” She said, holding her fist out and Chat bumped it with his.

It was dark in the room now that the door was repaired, but that didn’t stop Chat from making a joke on their most recent battle. “Well, milady, I must say you have quite a good taste in music. If you find yourself ever in need of a dance partner, I’m just a call away.” Chat winked at her.

“Oh, don’t worry. I can dance just fine on my own.” Before Chat had the chance to throw in another flirty line, her earrings beeped to let her know her time as Ladybug was almost over. “I have to go.” She walked over to where she remembered the newly repaired door to be and turned the knob, only to find it was locked. “What the? Why won’t it open?”

“Let me try.” Chat said and grabbed the knob, pulling and pushing it to no avail. “Maybe there’s another exit.”

“Then please open it for me, it’s too dark for me to really see anything in here.” The building they were in was a movie theatre, but it was currently closed. They had gotten themselves stuck in one of the many rooms without windows, and no one was going to check on them.

“This door is locked too!” she heard Chat call from the other side of the room.

“Oh great. Nothing better than being stuck in a dark room with Chat Noir of all people.”

“Heads up, milady. There are plenty of seats, and we can dream up our very own movie as we wait for a way out of here.”

Ladybug felt for a seat and sat down. “Chat, turn around, I don’t want you to see who I am.”

“But milady, it’s so dark in here it wouldn’t even be possible.”

“Oh, haha. I know you have night vision, now sit down behind me and don’t look.” He sighed and did as she told, the flash of light that accompanied her transformation was so bright he was glad he didn’t look. Shortly after he too returned to his normal form.

“Well, goodbye night vision.” Chat said sadly.

“Ugh, I’m exhausted.” Plagg complained. “Where’s my cheese?”

“Sorry, Plagg, I’ve got nothing to eat. And we’re stuck in this room.”

“Don’t worry, I think I have something in my bag.” Marinette opened her satchel, finding a single cookie inside. “I have one cookie, I can give half to your… Plagg, was it?”

“No thank you. I only eat my lovely, delicious camembert.”

“Plagg! There is literally nothing else to eat! Can you work with me for once?”

“No camembert, no working. You should know that by now.”

Marinette giggled at Chat’s heavy sigh. “I guess this one’s all yours then, Tikki.” She held the cookie out in front of where she felt the kwami sitting on her lap. “Good to know you get along well with your kwami.”

“Hey, I can’t help it he only cares about stinky cheese.” Suddenly, she felt Chat lean over the back of her chair. “But let’s be honest, it isn’t all that bad to be here. Just you and I, alone.” Marinette could almost feel his grin and wiggling eyebrows as he spoke. She made a face he thankfully couldn’t see, and pushed him away.

“Don’t worry kitty, I’ll get us out of here soon enough. Let me know when you’re ready, Tikki.” Tikki hummed and continued to nibble on the cookie.

“Yo, what are you doing?” Plagg hissed behind them. “This is your chance! Hurry up and take it before we’re out of here!” A moment passed in silence, and then Marinette felt her chair shift slightly when Chat placed his hand upon it. She looked at him, her eyes now had adjusted to the darkness enough so that she could see he was standing.

“Ladybug. There is no one around. No one but us will ever know what happened here today. Is it really so bad for us to know who we are without the mask?”

“I…” Marinette was unsure of what to say.

“The less people know who you are, the safer it is.” Tikki joined the conversation. “But with the way things are now… it really is up to you two.”

Marinette stared at her lap. “I- I don’t know, Chat.” Finding out who they were behind the mask could change everything between them. It was easier to just keep it a secret. But it wasn’t like she wasn’t curious at all. For once, she really had no idea what to do.

“Ladybug.” Chat moved so he stood next to her. “I- I love you. Not knowing who you are behind that mask, even when you are right in front of me… is really hard for me. I don’t care if you don’t feel the same way about me, but at least let me see your face? Please.”

While his confession was unexpected, his feelings for her were not that much of a surprise, he hadn’t exactly been hiding it, after all. And the way he said those words, it was the most sincere she had ever heard him. “O- Okay…” she said quietly. He took his phone out of his pocket, and it illuminated his face for a moment before he turned the light on her. That face. It was unmistakably the face of the boy she had a crush on. “Adrien?”

“Marinette?”

“Oh, my. This sure turned out interesting.” Plagg said.

Marinette slapped her hands on her cheeks. “Adrien?! But, but… you’re so… and Chat is so…” she stared at him, trying to process what she just found out.

Adrien scratched the back of his head. “Well, when I’m Chat Noir I just kind of let go, I can be whoever I want to be.”

“Oh my god. In the fight with heartbreaker… I- I…” her face went bright red.

“Um… Marinette?” Adrien asked, unsure of what to do. “Will you… will you be my girlfriend?”

Marinette froze. Adrien was asking her out. _Adrien_ was asking _her_ out. _He_ wanted to be _her_ boyfriend. “Y-yes!” she squealed, jumping out of her seat. “I- I love you, Adrien.”

He smiled, taking her hand in his. “I love you too, Marinette.”

**Author's Note:**

> Having written this, it comes to feel really unlikely for them to be together to me. But that is only because I personally don't believe "true love" would make you too nervous to speak properly. Well, that's just me though.
> 
> It was fun to write this, and that's really all that matters to me about this.


End file.
